


Christmas Lights

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: "I can live without money but i cannot live without love." ~Judy Garland
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Christmas Lights

Lena Kieran Luthor has spent untold nights in grand ballrooms decked from end to end in silver and gold. She's had bubbles of the finest champagne burst on her tongue and felt the luxurious whisper of silk beneath her fingertips. She's waltzed beneath diamond chandeliers with more than her share of faceless tuxedos while orchestras play a hauntingly beautiful rendition of _Coventry Carol_. But in all her years - the many she's spent as a Luthor and the precious few that came before - she doesn't think she's ever experienced joy like this. 

There is an almost indescribable warmth to be found here, safely ensconced within the walls of Kara's modest flat, one that cannot be found in an opulent ballroom or on the grounds of an isolated country estate. Maybe because it's something that cannot be bought, cannot be packaged and sold like nearly everything - and everyone - else. 

What other explanation could there be for the way the tinsel strewn haphazardly across the room seems to glow brighter than silver? For the way Christmas cookies and cocoa fill her more than any overly-pretentious dinner ever has? For the way Kara can, with just a look, make her feel more seem than the attentions of a dozen would-be suitors?

Her head can't make sense of it but her heart understands completely: it doesn't matter if you're in a castle or a carpark as long as you're with people who love you. And no one Lena knows loves her as much, as fiercely, as freely as Kara does. Though they've only recently begun saying the words aloud, it's been a long time since Lena was able to doubt that Kara loves her. She shows it in a hundred, a thousand ways, but perhaps none of them have been quite so obvious to Lena as Christmas lights strung so impossibly high on the wall they might as well be on the ceiling.

It's such a small thing, such a minor detail, Lena imagines most people wouldn't really notice it at all. But she does. Maybe because she remembers being here for Christmas last year, remembers that the lights had been hung well within her own reach, let alone Kara's. More to the point, maybe it's because she understands why said lights, once so low, are now strung up with pride. Secrets. Or, more accurately, no more secrets. And, now that Lena knows Kara, all of Kara, there's no reason, no need, for her to hide. So she strings lights along the ceiling and hides mistletoe in the rafters, knowing Lena will know how she managed to do it just like everyone else.

Lena could be reading too much into it - she's nothing if not notoriously analytical, after all - but something tells her, Kara's soft smile when she catches her looking, maybe, tells her she's on the right track. And, as her own lips rise to match, she thinks, she _knows_ , she can live with that, with this.

With this, she could live forever.


End file.
